


First of Last Nights (Levi X Fem!Eren)

by ArielElizabeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Eren, Genderbending, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielElizabeth/pseuds/ArielElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raid on Stohess is coming up fast and Eren's feeling lonely and in need of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Last Nights (Levi X Fem!Eren)

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is 20 years old in this story.

The basement of the castle felt cold as Eren tossed and turned under the sheets. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them before sinking back into the pillows. The castle felt so big. Everyone else was gone, dead and gone. It was just her and the Corporal. Tomorrow was the raid on Stohess, and it sent a shiver through her body and churning in her stomach just thinking about it. She needed a distraction, she needed him. She began to sit up and get out of bed. Her limbs seemed to move on their own as she opened a drawer in her dresser. She found a pale blue lace bra and matching, boyshort panties. Quickly changing into them she took one last look in the mirror before heading upstairs. Complete silence met her decent up to his private quarters. Nothing but the almost inaudible pitter patter sound of her soft feet against the cold stone floor could be heard. She shook out her short brown hair out of nervousness as she opened the door to Levi's office. She then walked over to the door to her left and entered his bedroom. He stirred in his sleep when she closed the door behind her. The moonlight streaming through the window made his pale figure look so fragile. He had been so tired lately, dealing with the loss of his squad. God knows she owed him for saving her life. She walked over to the side of the bed opposite the window and gently pulled the covers back. He stirred again but this time opened his eyes, he jumped.

"Eren? What the hell are you doing here?" He mumbled, annoyed. Eren slid under the covers and lay down beside him. "What are you doing Eren?" Shuffling closer to him she wrapped her arms around him and pressed up against him. Her mouth latched onto his neck, kissing downward until he hissed through his teeth and moaned gently. She stopped at that spot and started sucking, kissing and nibbling gently until she left a mark. He groaned and pressed a hand to her shoulder to pin her back onto the bed. Her head turned to the side she locked eyes with him and he slid on top of her. She turned up to look at him straight in the eyes again. He lowered his head to kiss her gently on the lips. She responded by sliding her hands over his back and pressing her lips tighter against his. Their lips moved in perfect harmony against each other slowly at first but then Levi positioned himself so he was between her legs and started grinding against her core. There lips quicked their pace as she ran her hands up his back again to tangle her fingers in his soft dark hair, pulling him closer to her. He pulled away and whispered in her ear as he continued to grind himself into her.

"What do you think your doing coming up here dressed like that in front of your very stressed out Corporal" he panted against her ear, his hot breath tickled her neck," do you even realize what you've done? Do you think you can handle it?" Eren moaned and bit her lip in response as he licked the shell of her ear. "Do you think you can handle me?"

"Hell yes." She replied biting his ear and tugging at his earlobe while reaching down to stroke the bulge growing in his boxers. He groaned and attacked her mouth again. He snuck his lounge into her mouth, toying with hers as she moaned under him and rubbed him with more urgency. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away to grind up against her again. She continued to moan and whimper against him, his left hand slid under her left cup and started to massage her chest. His lips left hers and he slid his tongue up her jaw before attacking her neck. She continued to moan loudly as he nibbled and kissed his way to her collar bone. She arched her back up against him. He responded by pulling his hand away from her breast, wrapping his strong arms around her back he lifted her so she was sitting on his lap. He dipped his head in her cleavage kissing and sucking the exposed skin. Her fingers found themselves in his hair again pressing him against her while she threw her head back and moaned. His hands massaged their way up her back to unhook her bra. It was forgotten as more skin became exposed. Her straps were sliding down her arms as he took hold of the sensitive area of her breast between his teeth, biting lightly down on the flesh. He swirled his tongue around the hardening area while his hands rubbed up and down her sides sending shivers down her spine. All of his biting, kissing, sucking and licking on her breasts, collarbones and neck was causing more and more heat to rush downstairs until it ached painfully for his attention. She was a moaning, panting and hot mess as he lay her down on her back again. He pulled the bra completely off and pressed his lips against hers. They rolled over so she was on top. He playfully massaged the inside of her thighs with his right hand and her butt with the other hand.

"You fucking tease." She said panting against his lips. The corners of his parted lips turned up slightly.

"Beg me for it." He said as he continued to move his lips against hers.

"Mmmmm p-please, L-Levi."

"Please what?" He licked her lips.

"P-please pleasure me." His right hand rubbed higher, she could feel his thumb graze her core through her panties. So close.

"Aaahhh, p-please Leviii, higher!" He sat up with her on his lap and lay her back. He had slid off her panties and turned her, pulling her leg and torso around until she was sitting on his lap with her back against his chest and knees on the bed on either side of his knees. He did it all so fast that Eren, still a little dazed from the teasing, didn't notice what was happening until he ran a finger gently from the skin between her legs, down over her opening.

"Ahhhh!" She threw her head back and brought her arms up and back to wrap around his neck. He kissed and sucked on the back of her neck making her arch her back about as far as she could while still gripping onto his hard back. He massaged the sensitive mound above her opening, gently at first but then began to rub harder as her butt kept rubbing against his hard member. His hand left the swollen mound as he roughly inserted two fingers into her core. She cred out in pain which started to fade away into pleasure as he continued to pump his fingers into her. She could feel herself just about coming to her end. 

"Shit you feel so good Eren." She moaned in response. "I wonder how good you taste." He released her wrists and placed his free hand on her back gently pushing her forward. He pulled his fingers out, flipped her over and inserted his fingers again. He brought his face down and started liking her clit hard. She could feel the intensity mounting and mounting. 

"Oh my god Levi I-I think I'm gonna....." Those were the only words she could get out before she came. He continued through her orgasm. She was still seeing stars as his fingers were replaced with his tongue." 

"Ahhh Leviii!" She felt the intense pleasure grow again until she orgasamed a second time. He barely had time to sit up before she pushed him back and pulled his boxers off of him with primal urgency. 

"Ahh fuck, Eren!" She bobbed her head on his member, her tongue swirling around him and her hand massaging whatever didn't fit. He knotted his fingers in her hair guiding her movements. His moans were making the ache come back in her core. 

"Shit, d-don't sto-op." She continued until she felt he was close to his end. She continued to massage his member lightly as she kissed him hard on the lips. She stopped touching him and put a finger up to his lips as he was about to protest. 

"That's for teasing me earlier." 

"I gave you what you wanted brat." 

"And it will be your turn, just be patient Corporal." He pointed to the small set of drawers. 

"Top drawer, grab one before I change my mind." She chuckled and stretched across him to the drawer. This gave him a perfect view of her ass in the air, her flexed abs and curvy female body. He took his hands and massaged her side, sliding one hand down to squeeze her bottom. She leaned back in holding a condom. Ripping the package open gently, she slowly pulled it out, making him squirm. 

"Hurry up already!" He groaned as her fingers gently stroked his member. 

"Patience Corporal, patience." She whispered seductively as she slowly rolled the condom down his length. He took charge when finally got it on and inserted himself in her in one thrust. She cried out in pain once again. 

"You enjoy being rough with me don't you?" 

"I do, but I warned you." He whispered panting against her neck as he began to thrust ruthlessly. Her toes began tingle as the pain dissolved away into pleasure. "You said you could handle it remember?" 

"I can." She bit her lip. "Harder Corporal, fuck me hard, show me just how rough you can be with me." He chuckled and quickened his pace. The sounds of panting, moaning and skin slapping against skin filled the room. He adjusted his angle a few times until she threw her head back and ran her nails down his back, making him shiver. 

"Oh my god, L-levi, right there, fuck me right there!" He pumped into her against that spot hard. The pressure and intensity were building to the point where she could no longer take it. 

"Levi!" She cried out, back arching, nails digging into his skin and eyes rolling back as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled her up and onto his lap. 

"Move!" She obeyed his order and grinded against his lap. He started giving her breasts and collar bones a little more attention with his hands and lips. He slid one hand down to play with her clit. 

"Oh my god." She threw her head back and moaned until she could feel the pressure building again. She leaned back in and bit his neck right on the mark she left over. 

"Aaahh, fuck." She bit down harder. He placed his hands on her hips and started to move with her. 

"Come for me Corporal." She whispered in his ear. 

"Convince me Cadet, scream my name." 

"I don't scream unless you give me a good fucking reason to." He pushed her back and pulled out of her. He got off the bed and picked her up. Placing her down on her feet he bent her over the bed and inserted himself inside of her again, thrusting mercilessly. 

"Aaahhh." She moan as she fisted the bed sheets. She could feel his hard chest against her back and his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up. 

'Wait what's going on, are we having sex, standing up?' She lifted her arms up and arched her back to wrap her arms around his neck as she pressed her backside against his front. Her excitement was growing as she heard him pant and groan in her ear. In this position he had a perfect view of her body and after sweeping over it with his eyes he felt it with his hands. He rested on hand on her clit, the other on her breast and his lips on her neck. After all, he was an obedient man and had to make sure his order was followed. He felt her tightening around him as she started to shake. She threw her head back over his shoulder and moaned as she screamed. 

"Leviii!" She released as he did as well. Eren felt as if she could have gone again after feeling his body shake against her and his shaky pant and moan as he came. 

"Eren." He sighed with relief as he gently pulled out of her and let her fall on the bed. She rolled over and lay back panting in pure ecstasy. He grabbed a small towel and removed the condom, dropping it in the garbage. He watched her for a moment. The sweat glistening on her beautiful body. He followed one droplet fall from her neck down between her breasts over the contours of her stomach and over her toned thigh. She sat up and reached for her underwear. 

"What do you think your doing?" Levi asked. 

"I have to go back to bed sir." He rolled his eyes. 

"I just gave you what was probably the best fuck of your life and you still want to call me 'sir'? Tch, call me Levi brat. Plus your not going anywhere." She looked at him confused. 

"I thought you would prefer it if I go back to the basement." 

"We already know your triggers idiot. I seriously don't think your going to be hurting yourself in your sleep and plus...." he paused, running his fingers through his hair and looking away, a small blush crept onto his cheeks making her tilt her head curiously at the bashful man who usually remained quite stoic. "It's a big day tomorrow and this castles so quiet and lonely..." he looked her in the eyes and to her surprise almost pleaded with her "stay the night? Please?" She smiled and stood up, she was pleased they were the same height. She could wrap her arms around his torso and kiss him lightly on the lips. 

"Yes." He smiled and she gasped. He was so beautiful when he smiled. 

"What?" He blinked when he noticed her staring. 

"Nothing it's just a shame you don't smile much. It's beautiful." He rolled his eyes. 

"I think we've been sappy enough for one night, lets go have a shower, I love sex as much as the next man but shit do I ever feel gross now." She laughed. 

"Me too." He grabbed clean towels for the both of them. 

Once they were under the warm stream they got to work cleaning... each other. If they weren't so tired they would have gone again. She was loving his hands on her skin. There was something so intimate and natural about being this close and this personal with the person who had your life in their hands. She could turn and kill him one day. Or she could loose control and he would be forced to kill her. Both of them could die tomorrow during the raid. This could possibly be their first and last night together. She was feeling a strange pull on her heart strings. 'Fucking bastard, you made me fall in love.' She thought as he wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her damp body. After the both of them were dry he picked her up and brought her to his bed. Tucking her in beside him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer as the both of them fell asleep without another word. Just warmth and comfort. 

He saw the flash and heard the second explosion and breathed a sigh of relief. 'She's still alive.' After a while he no longer heard any of the monsters shrieks as Erwin was led away by the military police. Erwin had told him to stay put but he started to worry. This girl was his responsibility. 

"Fucking brat." He mumbled as he got suited up. She was his reason for disobeying an order from his commander. The man who saved him from those pigs in the military police and from his shitty life. He felt something last night. Something that could save him and destroy him. Make him the happiest man in the world or the most devastated in just a blink of an eye. The one thing that was now making the normally fearless man terrified. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. 

"Don't devour our witness you moron." He said as he cut her out of her titan body and looked at her beautiful features. 'Stupid brat, you made me fall in love.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever to be uploaded online :) Have plans for many others! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
